Her Mistake
by Sentimentally Morbid
Summary: It was definitely HER MISTAKE...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the people who were reading the other story i published about Yuka and Izumi. I thought it was kinda lame and lacks liveliness in it so I deleted it and created a new one. This time it's about Mikan and Natsume. I'm still coping up about the background of Yuka and Izumi and I'm still not quite ready to write about them. I'm a little abashed to pub this story because it's really mature. But I hope you'll like it. lolXD... Onwards Gakuen Alice fans! :D

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

It's terrible… This is terrible. What was she going to do now that she knew she was in the most difficult state of her whole life? Her friend was right all along. She will regret it. She will regret the activity her and Natsume did. And I mean the nasty activity. And now, she is. She thought all of this would just pass, but look where it brought her. It was definitely her mistake.

_(IN THE CLASSROOM)_

"Okay class? Pay attention please…" Narumi-Sensei fixed his glasses eyeing the students one by one. "Our topic for today is about Sex Education." small sounds of titter and laughter were heard from the students when Sensei announced the topic. "I know you maybe uncomfortable about this lesson. But because you are growing old, or growing teenagers to be precise, us teachers will make certain that we educate you with the art of sex as early as possible." Another titter was heard from the girls up front but Narumi ignored them. "So I need your full attention…"

Narumi began to write some notes on the board about their lesson. And in fact, the students couldn't help themselves from laughing and making jerky expressions as the teacher exclaimed the topic. "…And as you know, sex can give a pleasurable feeling. And that pleasurable feeling can only be felt during the activity." Narumi explained. Suddenly the bell rang and all the students moaned unhappily. It was completely awkward because they really found the lesson very interesting. (I hope you know what I mean..) "So much for our lesson today class… See you next meeting. Enjoy your weekend." Narumi dismissed the class and all of them filed out of the room in a rambunctious manner.

"Hey Hotaru!" Mikan Sakura walked rather rapidly to catch up with her not-so-sociable best friend Hotaru. "That effin' topic reminds me of my unforgettable and disturbing experience… Ugh!" Hotaru rolled her eyes looking pissed. "What do you mean?" Mikan looked perplexed.

"*sighs*…Remember the time when you asked me to come with you to Tsubasa's party?" Hotaru looked at Mikan her eyebrows slowly meeting each other. "uhh…yeah? That was 2 months ago. What about it?"

"I told you I was sick didn't I?... But I wasn't. I was really at a Western bar boning some other guy I don't remember."

Mikan looked shocked. She couldn't speak, and they looked at each other in silence for a long time… But she eventually spoke. "You…You…Y-you mean…YOUR NOT…"she was cut. She couldn't get the word out of her mouth for the fear of Hotaru's perturbing reply. "Okay if your thinking that I'm not a virgin anymore, it's a no okay? I'm still half a virgin. Jeez! Don't be that shocked. I mean like almost everyone here at the Academy has experienced doing that!" Hotaru calmly exclaimed expressionless…but she chuckled in a snap of a finger. "…Almost everyone except you…Mikan." She laughed at Mikan who looked totally pissed off with the remark. "But I encourage you, NOT TO DO IT! You'll regret it your whole life! So don't try to attempt." Hotaru laughed once more. "Hotaru, your pissing me off… Are you implying that I lack experience?"Mikan said with a pinch of irritation. "Oh Mikan your being paranoid. Let's just go grab lunch…" Hotaru pulled her arm. "Hmm…" a guy with spiky raven hair chuckled mockingly. Natsume Hyuuga was leaning outside the room smirking at Mikan who was glaring at him. "See you around virgin kid…"Natsume taunted. He began to turn and walk away waving his hand while shoving his other in his pocket.

"Ugh…That Hyuuga guy definitely pisses me off. I just wanna strangle him." Mikan looked at him evilly as he began to trail off. "Leave him… Besides, there's a rumor that he has high qualifications of being one of us… If you know what I mean ." Hotaru raised her brow. "You mean he's…gay?" Mikan whispered. There was a moment of silence then both of them burst in laughter…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

A gush of wind swept Mikan's brown hair as she walked back to the school building. She spent the whole weekend thinking about how the topic with Narumi-Sensei intrigued her. In fact, because of thinking too much, she dreamed about being laughed at by her classmates because of being the only virgin in their school. Oh, how it made her worry. She could still picture the faces of her classmates laughing hysterically. _"What if it's true? What if I'm the only virgin in class? Or worse…The only virgin of the whole Academy! I'd go nuts…" _she thought. Just the thought of it made her feel an aching pain in her stomach. But she was suddenly distracted by footsteps running behind her… She looked back wondering what or who it was. Then a cold hand held her arm tightly. She was shocked and looked to see who it was…

"Hotaru you scared me back there!" Mikan nudged her arm.

"Hey…You look a little different." Hotaru scrutinized Mikan's face intently. "You look… pale. Are you okay?"

"Nah. Just didn't get enough sleep."

"Wait don't tell me! You've been thinking about…yesterday weren't you?"

"Shut up."

"So you were!" Hotaru began to laugh in amusement. "Oh come on Sakura! It's not like you'll die if anyone knows you're still not being touched. Wake up and smell the air… In fact your lucky because you're a single untouched virgin." Hotaru tried to suppress a smile. Mikan looked at her still not convinced. "Your just saying that to make me feel happy about myself. But it's not like that in our town Hotaru! This is Japan!"

Hotaru smirked. There was a sense of ruefulness in her eyes. "Your sick Sakura…Your just sick! Don't tell me your just gonna go in there and tell a guy, 'Hey! I want you to touch me.' It's not like someone'll just volunteer to be your machine!"

"What if there will be?" Mikan raised her right brow.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm gonna do it." Mikan laughed.

"NANI?...Are you crazy BAKA?" Mikan could only look at Hotaru's widened purple orbs.

Mikan just fell silent. Hotaru just shook her head. Not long until they reached their room where an air of business filled it. "What's all the ruckus?" Hotaru asked irritated. "Oh there she is! The little virgin kid!" a guy with gray hair, laughed hysterically together with the guys and girls huddled together in one table. "If it isn't it virgin kid..." another guy yelled in the classroom. Until almost all of the class yelled along, taunting and teasing Mikan who's soul was burning with rage and despair. She wanted to yell but she couldn't. "Hey! Shut the hell up!" Hotaru bawled, but no one seemed to listen to her. Until Natsume walked in front and everybody began to stare at him as he began to walk beside Mikan. "Welcome back virgin pants…" then he smirked. Mikan was full of anger and couldn't control herself. She knew Natsume was the one behind all this. She began to punch Natsume hardly on the face.

Before Mikan could say anything, the door flew open and came in Narumi-Sensei. Mikan had an urge to cry. But she forced back her tears and walked slowly to her seat. "Agh…" Natsume rubbed the punched cheek in pain and also walked back to his seat. He glared at Mikan who smirked back at him. "Okay class, since your all settled, I have very great news to announce." Narumi cleared his throat. "The rest of the day is free due to the Teacher's seminar service this morning until dismissal time. So I'm gonna have to dismiss you all even though I think this isn't the proper time…and- Narumi was suddenly cut by the screaming students and so they filed out of the room in an instant.

"*sighs*… so much for being the Special class' head teacher." He could only shake his head.

_(OUTSIDE THE BUILDING)_

"You wont believe what I have discovered!" Hotaru looked very ecstatic to tell Mikan of what she knew. "What? Another rumor of a lost virginity?" Mikan rolled her eyes irritatingly biting the apple she had in her hand.

"No! It's about Hyuuga!"

"What about that ape-baboon?"

"You can finally have your revenge on him…"

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh!" Hotaru squatted beside Mikan and whispered in her ear.

"HE'S WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"HE'S WHAT?" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs. "OH MY GAD! He's a…." she covered her mouth in astonishment of what Hotaru just told her. "Shshsh BAKA! Someone might hear you! Don't tell anyone you promise? This is a secret!"

"How did you know about this? Who told you?" Mikan's eyes grew bigger in wonder.

"I have my connections of course! After all… I know a lot of stuff. But you promise to not tell anyone okay?"

"But how could I-

"Just leave it. I'll tell you when to strike. Just promise me!"

"Okay…"

_(IN THE SCHOOL BUILDING)_

Mikan was walking timidly to the classroom carrying some books. She passed by the Janitor's closet when suddenly, someone pulled her out of the open and dragged her inside…

Mikan tried to yell for help but her mouth was covered with the person's hand. She tried to take a glimpse on the person's face but she couldn't. She was clutched at her neck that prevented her from moving. She tried to twist her neck to loosen the grip on her and took her glimpse on the person. She couldn't identify who it was because he was wearing a cat mask but she tried to figure it out through his spiky raven hair. Her eyes widened in shock… It was Natsume. It was definitely him!

"Hy-yu-Hyuuga!" she tried to catch her breath as she was choking between lines. "So you heard…" Natsume said in a coarse voice. He loosened his grip on Mikan's neck. "H-heard what?" Mikan stammered. "You know what I mean you idiot!" He slowly took off his mask. Mikan looked at his evil eyes glaring at her.

"Oh…you mean your secret?" Mikan smirked. Don't worry it's not like everybody's gonna know. Just the whole academy…" she taunted. "You shut the hell up about this matter and your safe. Or you spread it and you'll regret it your whole life." He made it certain.

"What are you gonna do scumbag? Kill me?"

Natsume laughed at her response. He leaned closer on her neck and began licking it with his tongue. "Your delicious" he said teasingly.

"Stop that!" Mikan chided. But he pushed her back and now bit her ear. "Hnnn…" he moaned in amusement. Mikan couldn't help but blush at what Natsume was doing to her. She tried to push him away but it only made him want to do something more. She suddenly lost balance and fell on the hard wooden floor. Natsume crawled on her slowly but seductively. Mikan looked at his every move. "What are you doing?" she scoffed. He went close to her ear and whispered, "Do it with me…"

"What are you? Mentally disordered?" she insulted.

"We both know we're even Sakura…"he smiled evilishly. Mikan was about to reply but before she could speak, Natsume began touching her cleavage, put his face closely on it and tried to lick it. Mikan slapped his hands away before he attempted to unbutton her uniform. "BAKA! This is the janitor's closet. What if someone will just budge in?" she said nervously. "Fine. I'll see you tonight." Natsume replied in a cold voice. "What do you mean?" but before she could say anything, Natsume was out of the closet.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hey Baka!" a feminine voice was heard from afar.

Mikan turned to see Hotaru waving at her…

"What are you still doing here at the middle of the night?" Hotaru asked suspiciously.

"Heading back to the dorm… What are YOU doing here at the middle of the night?" Mikan repeated.

"Same as what your doing…" Hotaru kicked the rough pointed stones that we're on her way. There was a moment of silence when Hotaru abruptly ran fast…

"See you tomorrow BAKA!" she laughed hard as she trailed off in the darkness… "What a psycho." Mikan muttered to herself…

As she was walking while humming a tune, she heard a sudden rustle in the bushes behind her. She turned quickly in wonder of who or what it was… _"Relax…It's just the wind again Mikan. Or it's probably Hotaru playing tricks on me again…" _she thought calmly. She tried to walk fast, but now she heard footsteps.

She breathed out and courageously said, "Hotaru…Stop it! I know it's you…" she waited for an answer but no one made even a single sound. She suddenly began to feel nervous. She walked rather rapidly hoping to reach the dorm as soon as possible. But then another rustle was heard. This time the sound grew bigger… Mikan really felt anxious about it. She ran fastly but a cold hand grabbed her shoulders and pressed it hard with its long fingers. Mikan felt a sudden unconsciousness and fell to a deep sleep…

"Unn…" Mikan woke up. She couldn't see well because of her bleary vision. She couldn't quite gather herself and remember what exactly happened to her a while ago. She felt a silky texture on where she lay on. "Ugh… Where am I?" she murmured. She rubbed her temples softly until her vision slowly became clear. She looked around and to her notice she was in a room. In fact, she was in the dorm… But not in HER OWN room… Suddenly, a guy shot out of the bathroom in front of her. "Sakura... Your awake." Natsume Hyuuga ran his fingers through his hair. "I told you I was gonna see you tonight." He grinned.

"You idiot! You brought me in here just so you could-

"Shshsh… Stay calm. I wont bite." He smirked and sat on the bed. "Well…" Mikan looked away. But Natsume caressed her chin and looked at her coffee brown orbs that sparkled in the night. "I promise you… This wont hurt. And the truth is… I've been longing for you since you came in this academy."Mikan looked through his rueful eyes staring straight at her.

"Your just saying that but you don't really mean it Hyuuga. You're a trickster and your known for it. Keep doing your tricks but I wont-

Before Mikan could continue, she was cut when Natsume gave her the wettest kiss you could ever imagine. Mikan went along until Natsume suddenly tied her down on the bed. He clutched his hands on hers and began ravishing her passionately. Mikan couldn't help but go along with the pleasure Natsume was giving her. They did tongue kissing while Natsume slowly unbuttoned her uniform one by one. He ran his fingers on her chest and attempted to touch her breast while running his forefinger smoothly around it. "Ahh…" Mikan couldn't help but moan at the pleasurable sensation. She never experienced this before in her whole life. She loved how it felt to be more profound…

Natsume kissed her neck. He propped both his knees on either side of Mikan's legs. He, too unbuttoned his shirt and threw it. Mikan slowly unhooked his pants and pulled it down seductively. "Not yet… Save that for later." He said, amused. He simpered and unzipped her skirt that revealed only her underwear. "Polka dots…" Natsume smirked at the sight of it. "Shut up" Mikan scoffed and slapped him. "Just get on with it Hyuuga!" Natsume grinned amusingly and ran his fingers on her legs. He took off her blouse and began licking her body. "hnn…" Natsume inserted his hand in Mikan's underwear and… (Yes, you know what happened…)

"Your delicious." He said smiling after he gave her that mind-blowing orgasm. Mikan licked her lips beckoning Natsume to give her the wettest kiss he could ever give her. He bended on her and touched his lips on hers. And to tell you frankly it was NOT gentle. It again came to a point where his tongue began to touch Mikan's tongue. Mikan was feeling his back as Natsume moved jerkily on her while they were still doing their kiss. They cut their kiss and began removing their clothing until they were fully naked. Natsume stretched his hands and clipped it tight with Mikan's. He kissed her tenderly on her neck… They did their activity all night until they tired themselves out and decided to sleep side by side.

….

It was dawn and Mikan woke up stretching her arms and sitting up. She forgot that she was completely naked and the thought of last night suddenly came to her. She fixed her disarrayed hair and covered herself with the comforter. She looked at Natsume who began to quiver and groan. She scrutinized his body that was lying there. _'god I never knew a prat like him was this smoking hot…' _her inner self thought. She paced her thoughts and began thinking about last night. She definitely liked what Hyuuga did to her. To put it bluntly, it gave her a lot of pleasure. In fact, she was definitely turned on! But something struck her… But she couldn't quite figure out what. It gave her a slight head ache and she decided to drift back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It was finally morning. Mikan was already fixing herself and putting her clothes from last night. Her hair was a little messy so she looked around for a brush. Unfortunately, Natsume doesn't keep a brush nor use a brush so she decided to wet it instead. She searched for that little piece of clothing that's very important for girls like her. She looked under the bed, under the comforter, in the pillow somewhere that's possibly hidden in. She suddenly flinched when the restroom door flew open and Natsume came out rubbing his wet hair. To her horror, she saw him holding her polka-dotted panties and a smirk grew on his face. "You freak! Why's that with you?" she snapped and grew pink. "Why? It smells so good." He derided at his retort. "Damn you! Hand it back!" Natsume could only laugh evilly at her. "Whatever you say polk-er face." He threw the clothing on her. "Oh ha..ha.. Laugh while your still living."

"See ya…" Natsume walked away without another word. Only a shut of the door was heard. Although they had their fun last night, they still hated each other. After all, they just did that because they knew they were even. And if I mean even, I mean they lack the mature experience. But wait… It's not actually because of that. The words Natsume said: _"I've been longing for you since you came in this academy."_

Does that mean? Natsume Hyuuga does have a developed affection for dear Mikan Sakura despite the fact they both hate each other?

"I hate that perverted miscreant! I'm gonna kill him so bad" Mikan could only glare at the door. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was already 6:30 in the morning. She went out of the room and headed out of the dorm.

_(IN THE CLASSROOM)_

"…Assignments will be submitted tomorrow after class. You may now have your lunch break." Narumi shook his hand and smiled enthusiastically as if he'd just received a grammy award.

The students again, uncontrollably shot out of the classroom making a lot of ear bleeding noises. Psh! As if this wasn't ordinary for them.

"Nimrod!" stoic and still nonchalant, Hotaru grabbed Mikan's arm

"W-what?"

"Nothing. Wanna have lunch together?"

"We always have lunch together dimwit!" Mikan chuckled.

"Yeah but we don't eat turkey sandwiches and chicken salad together! Let's go"

"Oh whatever... But just go ahead after me. I have to stop by at my locker to get some books"

"See you then…"

Mikan was walking quietly along the hallway. Only the sound of her footsteps were heard. After a long walk, a cold, bony hand suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her inside an empty room.

She turned to face Natsume smirk forming on his smug face.

"When will you quit doing that you clunk?" Mikan hissed.

"Quit whining... Your so irritating"

"Well it's your fault I'm like this."

"Do you have a problem?"

"Why'd you bring me in here anyway?"

"Because what we did was not close to satisfactory."

"You pervert! You expect me to give you more?"

"Isn't that why I brought you here?"

"You really are mentally disabled! You're a perverted freak! Your nothing but a-

And then again, she was cut. Yes that's right… Natsume pushed her on the wall locking the door while he was assaulting her lips. "Hyu…" Mikan tried to stop him but she was just too weak. She felt a growing heat between the two of them and she definitely got turned on again.

Yep, Natsume was just so darn good at this that even Mikan couldn't resist his sexiness. It came to a point where they found themselves on the table and Natsume tried unbuttoning Mikan's uniform. He gave a really wet and seductive kiss on her cleavage and Mikan moaned in the enjoyable sensation.

Natsume put Mikan's legs on both his hips and moved jerkily on her. He kissed her nape and licked her ear. Suddenly, Mikan began to feel a little weak. Natsume noticed her state and stopped ravishing her.

"What's up with you?" he asked with a hint of coldness in his voice

"What do you mean?"

"You look weak Sakura. I get turned off."

"Is that supposed to be my fault?" she snapped

"Well it is supposing you're the one who's being referred in here"

Mikan felt a sudden heaviness in her. Her eyes grew weary and she slowly breathed weakly.

"Na-n…Natsu-

She fainted. She almost fell on the floor but luckily Natsume was there to catch her.\

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Mail: <em>**_Hey guys... This is a mail from the author herself. How do you do? :D I hope you enjoy reading my first story although this isn't the first time I updated one. But anyway, about chapter 5, what do you think happened to Mikan back there? Intriguing right? Well I hope so. __But this time I'm conducting a small contest well, not exactly A CONTEST... It's just sort of an exaggeration. __So in this "contest" the requirements are just simple... Just post your opinions in the review section about what happened to our dear Mikan and if your opinion is the incident or close to the incident then he/she will have an opportunity to request a one-shot story dedicated to him/her or to the person they want to dedicate it to. So... I hope this is all clear for us. If you don't understand the mechanics just simply PM message me and I can gladly __explain it to you further. Thanks a million guys! :D_ HUGS AND KISSES!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Mikan woke up in her room. She looked around and she was glad that she wasn't dead yet. She instantly remembered what happened to her a while ago. She scrutinized herself and to her notice she wasn't wearing her uniform anymore.

Her eyes widened in surprise that Natsume changed her clothes.

She suddenly winced when her phone rang and a message appeared on the screen.

She reached for it and read the message.

"That stupid perverted jerk!"

'_**Your welcome polka-dotted face" **_was what the message said. Oh she wanted to strangle Hyuuga so bad she could only glare at her cell phone.

Mikan grew a little hungry and the thought of Hotaru waiting for her in the cafeteria struck her. "Ugh! Now I have to think of an excuse why I wasn't able to catch up with Imai."

_(IN THE SCHOOL BUILDING)_

"Natsume told me all about what happened"

Mikan's eyes grew big.

"What? Is there something else I should know?" Hotaru asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing! I'm hungry."

"Well it's a good thing Ruka Nogi saved you a turkey sandwich."

"And since when did you become close with Hyuuga's sidekick?"

"Jeesh Mikan just calm your tits. He just spent lunch with me that's all"

Mikan began horking down the sandwich like a pig but she didn't mind.

"I didn't know turkey was your favorite."

But Mikan just silently munched her sandwich.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Mail: <em>**_What's up again guys? __Sorry for making chapter 6 really short. I'm kinda running out of ideas here and I think I have the symptoms for Writer's block. Oh gosh! But anyways, I hope you'll be givin' me some suggestions and of course reviews to motivate me to continue this story because I'm kinda planning to discontinue it. Please guys I really need your help:) Be an angel and press the review button :D __ehehe. I hope you don't think i'm being too unabashed here_... _Thanks alot! Oh and I almost forgot... I already have the winner for the small "contest" I'm sorry for those who haven't gotten the chance to give me their opinions. But I'm not that callous so I'm giving another chance for those who haven't tried. :) I'm just gonna get the first two okay? I hope this is all crystal clear now:D Thanks again! _

HUGS AND KISSES ^_^

**CONGRATULATIONS BLACKMAIL DIVA! :D **


End file.
